


情人

by swimpool



Series: Kamen Rider [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimpool/pseuds/swimpool
Summary: 大首领和海东先生的低俗爱情。





	情人

海东大树第一次和门矢士做爱的那天，也是他打算逃走的那天。

他同门矢士之间的关系像鱼和水。按理来讲，他是没有资格直呼门矢士的名字的。大家都叫士大首领，在海东为期三个月的牢狱生活中，这个名字像某种介质一样，无处不在地填充了他的生活。当然，这不是说他因此爱上了这个把他救下来又把他关起来的男人——他被14追杀，大首领恰好路过，然后把他救下，并且囚禁在大修卡的地牢里。事情就是这样，没有任何浪漫可言。海东只是从逃犯变成了囚徒。

这样的生活很难说是好还是不好。地牢里很空旷，海东成天只能见到那些穿着黑色紧身服咿咿呀呀叫的怪物。他们偶尔会小声议论着大首领的事情，用敬佩和憧憬的语气，讨论着大首领征战世界的进程。喽啰们的闲谈在很长一段时间内都是海东唯一的信息源，导致他对大首领的认识始终只有讨伐世界这一条。比起一个人，他更像是一个概念。

他锒铛入狱后的一周，大首领来看他了。缺乏交流导致海东大树的交流和表达能力直线下降，他们的对话总是掺进了有意和无意的沉默。海东可以确定的是，大首领对他有些好奇。这种克制的好奇也许是本人有意控制的结果，而这又得益于那些稀奇古怪的将相或忠臣的引导。作为怪物首领，他实在过于强大，以致于难以摆脱天真。未曾受挫过的人很容易就会落入这种情景，即使他早已成年。

而门矢士可以确定的是，海东大树对他相当渴求，即使对他的问题总是爱答不理的。这两件事都很好解释，因为海东此时的境遇实在说不上好。他事先让手下的人稍微调查了下，便知道这人原本是某个世界维护正义的使者之一，却被理想背叛，最后被追杀，在某条河旁边奄奄一息。后面的事情士都知道，因为他就是在那里捡到了海东。彼时大修卡还没有征服那个世界的打算，因而他本找不到插手这件事的原因。问题出在海东自己身上。

士见过的奄奄一息的人非常之多，但没有一个像海东大树一样漂亮。他很艰难地躺在地上，看见了士经过，也没有丝毫呼救的意思。门矢士觉得这个人像沙漠里的一株植物，是扔进水库里也不能医治的那种干枯。海东眼睛朝上盯着他，朝他露出了一个笑容。

这个笑容异常美丽，并且带有很强的欺诈性。看了这样的笑容也不出手救助，那简直就不是人了。士对正义什么的不感兴趣，对这个概念本身都印象模糊，但还是把海东救回来，把他放进了大修卡里，进而把他关起来了。

大首领不大确定自己这么做是否合理。也许他找回了一个可用之才，因为此人身手敏捷，而且看上去相当聪明，可以胜任他的近侍，或是担任谋士，为他征服世界进一步出谋划策。为了验证这个答案，他选择在一周后来到地牢里看他。

地牢气温不高。大首领踏着潮湿的地面靠近囚徒，被囚禁的小偷向他展现了一定程度的潦倒和矜持，和他进行了一番缓慢的对话后，就背过身子不去看他了。大首领品味了几分钟海东给予他的沉默，确认这位囚徒没有别的话想说后就转身离开了。

回来的路上士感到有些困惑。他发觉自己对这个囚徒很感兴趣，而对方对他并没有表现出多少兴趣。这就好像教师对于特别的学生会抱观察的兴趣，和学生对于教师的留心关注则感到非常漠然。

之所以举这个例子，是因为这两人的关系绝不能说是平等。显而易见的，海东的命握在士手里，只要士愿意，他随时可以把海东再扔回那个世界。不出十五分钟这个纤瘦漂亮的背叛者就会被掳住，然后被处决。他们大可以凌虐他一番，让他破破烂烂地被折磨至死。这样做可以以儆效尤，起到非常大的震慑力。这就是背叛者的作用。

说实话，大首领对于虐待海东并没有什么特别的感受。对于“虐待”这件事，他缺乏充分的感性认识，或是在“常识”下应有的同情。不同世界的伦理纲常差别太多，大首领只负责征战，没有教化民众采集民风民俗的义务。在大修卡里，大首领的喜好就是最高教条，囊括并代替了其他世界里所谓的宗教、权利、常识、道义和法规。这是很方便的一件事。

在这样一个世界里，海东的漠不关心极大地引起了士的兴趣。但士没有将这件事情同其他权臣讨论起。他有意识地隐瞒了心中的异样感，同往常一般战斗。

从那以后，他就常常去看海东。

海东大树因此获得了收集信息的机会，并终于成功偷到了牢狱的钥匙。在一个非常适合逃亡的夜晚，他轻易打发了那些言听计从，而且只会咿咿叫的家伙（他们实在使他感到生理性不适）。沿着设计好的小径一路向外逃，他迅速地离开地牢，逐渐进入了大修卡的核心。防卫不算太松散，但也都被他灵活地躲过。就差一点，离diend就差一点了。

他对那宝物早有耳闻。枪，攻击力强，性能优秀，可以当做铠甲，最重要的，可以用来穿越世界。他被14通缉，又被大修卡囚禁了三个月，对于自由的渴望将好达到快要发疯的那个阈值。如果士再聪明些，不那么快和他亲近，再关海东两三年，也许后者还不会这么亢奋地想要自由。士太天真了。

一个发疯的人什么都能做得出来。海东快触及到那把象征着力量和自由的武器时，大首领从阴影里踱着步子走了出来。海东眼疾手快地抓住了diend，而士先他一步勒住了海东的颈。海东只觉得心跳如雷，血液上涌得让他头晕。diend瞄准了士，又在偏离几公分的情况下射中了水晶吊灯。伴随着玻璃破碎和灯泡炸裂的响声，盛放着diend的储物室变得漆黑一片。

士感到烦躁和不安，浑身上下都是被背叛后的屈辱和愤怒，暗自决定立刻掐死海东。海东也许也意识到了，于是他把那把枪立刻扔掉了，然后抱住了士。

他们开始接吻。那天也许有月光，也许没有。士坚持认为是有月光的，因为海东轻颤的睫毛和脸上的薄汗如此清晰地印在他脑海里，以致于后来他们每次做爱，大首领都非常执着于确认这些细节。那天晚上的事情太不真实了，主要是因为光线很暗，人在晦暗的房间里就是很容易对着虚幻的黑影产生联想。这是士对这件事情做的解释。

海东不算太擅长接吻，但比起士来还算过得去。他很努力地把舌头探进大首领的口腔里，企图得到一些回应。士几乎没有过恋爱，一生中接触得比较频繁的女性只有小夜和雌性的异虫，古郎基或是Orphnoch（如果定义了他们的性别分化的话）。因此，他在这件事上占了非常大的亏，而且海东丝毫没有阿谀奉承地主动示弱的意思——他对着士的嘴唇又亲又咬，像在随心随遇地凌辱和品尝一个所有物。这让士异常心动。可以说，正是这份毫不畏惧的胆识让士非常着迷，并在此时此刻让他越发着迷。

他们的第一次性交体验实在算不上很美丽，很温柔或是很优雅。任何和“游刃有余”或“温柔体贴”有关的形容词都不能用来描述这个过程。衣服脱了一路，最后他们赤身裸体地来到了大首领的房间。广阔到奢侈的床上盛着士和他今晚新晋的伴侣，而他们就在这柔软到让人眩晕的波浪中挣扎。就是在这里，他们做了这件事。

士想不明白同性该怎么做爱，因而一直由海东引导。说实话，海东也不大明白。在他的世界，搞同性恋一旦被发觉，下场绝不仅仅是被舆论唾弃和谴责，而是直接被当街打死或者送到14那里去教育。他们能在如此优渥奢华的环境做这件事情，完全是出于大首领绝对的力量和权利。想到这里，海东就觉得一阵兴奋，导致这场性爱虽然不优美，却非常热烈。

完成了一次高潮后，海东询问士的名字。士平生第一次用虔诚和温柔地声音做了自我介绍，说我叫门矢士。

海东说，那我以后就叫你阿士了。

这叫法实在过于亲昵，士登时就一愣，然后又被海东扯着接了一次吻。海东的笑容像催化剂，也像止痛药，士嘴角被咬破的伤口好像被施了法一般立刻停止了阵痛，和士一同堕入了难以逃脱的迷情之中。

他们做爱的事情就是这样发生的。从士的角度来看，这件事情好像非常符合情理，他捡到了一个喜欢的东西，并且把他操到中出，瘫软在他的床上他的怀里一直呆到天亮。这十分合理，如果这是他的愿望的话。但大首领抱着瘦弱的腰肢，抚摸着那些逃亡时流下的伤痕和淤青醒来，伴着胸口绵密的吐息醒来时，突然感到一种异样。他终于意识到，这件事情也许并不出于他的意愿，起码不是百分百。

对于海东来说，这样的发展是情势所迫。能够成为大首领的情人，出卖身体或是所谓的爱情进而得到安全的庇护也许是一个不错的选择，但绝不是最优解。他痛恨辅佐他人，成为一件兵器或是一种力量。简而言之，这也不是出于他的本愿。在他过去二十四年的人生中，也从未预想过自己有朝一日会成为一个男人的情人。因而我们也可以说，这件事情是不合情理的。于士，于海东，这都是一件最不合情理的事情。听上去很浪漫。

大首领和海东成为了对方的情人。

在这期间，士开始向月影询问起爱情的事情。

大首领问月影爱情是什么，月影对他说，爱情就是两个人之间相爱的情谊。是让人情绪不再受控，是让理智被迫下降，是心动和心痛。爱情分为很多种，有热烈和冷酷之分，也有格调的高下之分。

士对这个答案的反应显得很漠然，僵硬地应付了几句后就结束了这个话题。月影对这件事丝毫不震惊，他轻而易举地从大首领眼睛里看到了迷惘和眷恋。荷尔蒙总会像岩浆一样在年轻人的身体里流转激荡，毋论他是破坏者，还是救世主。在恋人面前，他成了一头肆意冲撞的犀牛，难以再拥有理智和清醒。

这绝不适合一位优秀的邪恶领袖。不过不管士适不适合，月影都不打算让他长久地做大首领。邪恶需要的不仅仅是力量，还有幽深的欲望和恨，需要将建立起的善恶都打破，需要深沉的痛苦的挣扎。这些士都不具备，而月影认为自己具备。让士做大首领，只是一种权衡之计。这就是他的打算。

事情很明了了。海东想要力量，想要逃，想要自由，而月影也想要这个大修卡，以及浩浩荡荡的军队和兵力。一场内乱一触即发，并且以海东的出逃作为标志。

海东精心策划的出逃计划延迟了八个月左右，但终于成功达成了。再后来，他成了潇洒的宝物小偷，而士失忆了，而且拥有了伙伴。士对他曾经的情人说过，“友情这东西不适合你”，而海东早就想把这话还回去了。

他频繁地去照相馆，并跟随一行人的脚步在各个世界中辗转。海东终于获得了梦寐以求的，穿越世界的力量，最终却用他来找那个赐给他力量和枷锁的人。听上去实在讽刺，可海东顾不上那么多了——士失忆以后他就变得很奇怪。

骑士大战之前，他朝士开枪了。diend瞄准了士，又在偏离几公分的情况下射中了山坡上的一棵树。手腕粗的植物枝干同重力抵抗了好一会儿，最后还是无力地后仰倒下了，扬起一片尘土。海东大树轻轻地掉下眼泪。门矢士最后离开了，并把世界托付给了他。

海东的眼泪显得很不合情理。他会成为大首领的情人，主动吻他，骑在他身上叫，唤他阿士，在那个天真的魔王耳边一遍又一遍地说体己话，这是他做过的第一件不合情理的事情。而他爱上了门矢士，这就是第二件不合情理的事。


End file.
